User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria Amicus
` Meimei Amicus, more commonly known as Sherria Amicus, is a Magic God, the founder of Destiny City and an ex-member of the Magic God group called POLTERGEIST. She has many memory vessels that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiny City. Her hometown is located in ancient China, though it is unknown how long she lived there. Her true form is a Deus Ex, and she can use many different magic spells. While under the thrall of the Demon Witch Queen Amara she was a lusty fist-fighting soldier with superhuman strength who was a member of Amara's army. She is a collector of magic garments (magic treasures), and is the self-proclaimed goddess of the moon. She is known to sell her magical objects to Mei-li for cute dresses, rare herbs for her tea and, sexy lingerie. Background Born of British and Chinese descent in a small farming village on the outskirts Xian, Sherria and her sister, Lynn, lost both of their parents and village at an early age to the King of Atrocity and Lust, but were soon adopted by Yan Xianglian and her merry gang of Robinhood-esque thieves. Xianglian and her gang taught Sherria and Lynn everything that she knew, from how to read and write to magic and fighting. Five years had passed since Sherria and Lynn lost their village to the King of Atrocity and Lust and the three girls have settled down in the capital going to school during the day and working as sales clerks for a mysterious weapon shop owner from Peking, however, Sherria started studying the Art of Seduction and Assassination at a local brothel where she also did part time work at as a server. During her time in the brothel Sherria learned how to make Memory Vessels with her Brilliant Imitation magic and even mastered the ability to speak with other versions of herself across the Omniverse. She was the most popular waitress and the brothel, but was captured and enslaved by the Imperial Soldiers due to her magic power, however, she was rescued by a brave man and little girl who gave her new eyes to replace her terribly damaged ones. Her two saviors returned her to the Capital city where Lynn and Xianglian were fearlessly looking for her, from this day on Sherria started learning to control her Ki and Aura all the while returning her life back to how it was before being taken away. Unfortunately, their peaceful days came to an end, that summer when the King of Atrocity and Lust attacked the capital to seize more women and to kill more innocent civilians. Xianglian decided to try to stop the King of Atrocity and Lust once and for all, she ordered her gang to get the other civilians to safety and then to retreat as the city was going to become a battlefield. The shopkeeper and Xianglian fought fiercely for two days until the King of Atrocity and Lust threw the shopkeeper into a nearby lake and impaled Xianglian through her heart, her pelvis and, her stomach, killing her where she stood. This traumatized Sherria and Lynn severely leaving the two sisters in a despair. They tried to fight the King of Atrocity and Lust but couldn't injure him at all so Yang, another survivor from the sister's village, decided to use a forbidden sealing technique that Sherria and Lynn's parents taught him just in case this happened. He sacrificed himself to seal the King of Atrocity and Lust away in another dimension for three hundred years. After this Lynn decided to move to Monaco to study different types of magic under her biological father and travel through time with her Time Travel ability that Xianglian taught her. Sherria moved to England to join the Assassin's Guild that her father was once apart of when he was a young revolutionary. She was hired as a courtesan/bodyguard for a young and wealthy Alchemist with whom she had a daughter by and her first divorce within the first year of marriage. Shortly after their divorce Sherria became possessed by Queen Amara and started the First Witch war which was ended when her Memory Vessels teamed up and exorcised Amara from Sherria's body. After this event Sherria joined an English monastery to study as a nun for two hundred years until the Dogs of Heaven finally forgave her of all the sins Amara committed while possessing Sherria. At some point before she left the church, the sixth ranked Celestial, Bahamut was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participant in this practice. When Bahamut was infused into her body, Sherria became an Artificial Magic God known as a Deus Ex. While possessed by Queen Amara, Sherria was the leader of the Evil Witch Council and a close student of Thalia Ash. Lynn brought Sherria and her Memory Vessels back to Monaco with her until Sherria left to establish a place where she can feel safe and sound away from the World's violence. She used her Brilliant Imitation magic to make a large Island that she named Destiny City. Sherria allowed everyone who just wanted a place to be accepted by society to live in Destiny City from Non-Humans to Jewels and good Witches. After forming the Wizard Saints Organization during the Second Witch War, Sherria was voted off of the Grand Magic Council of Destiny City do to being blamed for the destruction of Earth's moon and the deaths of many Destiny City citizens. Sherria used the Universal Safety System, which she made with the help her sister and her ex-husband during the Second Witch War, to resurrect the deceased as beings known as Illusions and recreated the Moon by using her Brilliant Imitation magic to mimic the properties of the old one, but added areas with a breathable atmosphere. She now resides in a large palace made on the Illusive Moon, only interacting with other people through her Memory Vessels and the other versions of herself that found their way into this dimension. Due to being possessed by Queen Amara, Sherria, somehow became immortal. Some time after World War 3, Sherria got pregnant via artificial insemination while in a coma in an all female hospital, but continued her Magic God teaching career, enlisting Ryūichi Tegami and Cristina Muñoz to help her train Magic God candidates while she was on the sidelines. Before she could return back her Moon Palace, she unexpectedly went into labor. She had an emergency C-Section, and just seconds after the procedure was completed and she was handed her new baby girl. Appearance Her true age is unknown, but Sherria has the qualities of a mature female. She is noted for her large breasts, and womanly figure, accentuated by her lovely dresses. Her intellectual looking eyes (a cross shape appears in her pupils when she is focusing for a task i.e. such as performing a spell) and gorgeous pink hair, the two colours drawing out her beauty the most. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Because of her Illusive Shapeshifting abilities, Sherria has taken on many forms besides those of her Memory Vessels, These forms include: Bahamut, a small girl who is sporting a suspiciously overdeveloped chest for her age, a mischievous witch, a Lamia Queen, a well endowed android, an honest looking World Renowned Business Consultant, and an innocent young girl with a lewd smile. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, a fact that Victoria Amicus, who refers to her way of thinking resembles that of a grandmother, and many of her peers detest, such as Lady Mallory, who doesn't want to be compared to her. She is best described as an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a military base and mall built in her honor. Sherria is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is a pacifist, as she believes that violence is wrong. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she can become a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed (but she retains her laidback attitude). She is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data just like her sister. She can be easily flustered when people talks about how beautiful and seductive she is with her body. When she is angered, you would not know her true feelings due to no change in her vocal tone or facial expressions. Instead, one could judge that she is furious by looking into her eyes when she is speaking towards the one she is angry with, though her tone of speech remains calm that no man would thought that she is angered. Her voice is described to be pleasant and musical, similar to a songstress. Sherria also has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", a trait that some of her Memory Vessels have. In battle she has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, often interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. Powers Psionic Meta Magic- Sherria is a goddess-level sorceress with the skills and precise control of a world class psychic. Sherria has nearly limitless magical power. Sherria’s primary powers are her abilities to tap and manipulate the celestial forces of the universe as well as make highly realistic illusions that can alter reality. *Brilliant Imitation- Sherria can bring any entity to existence by manipulating the boundaries between Is/Isn't. Sherria is able to directly control anyone's perceptions using her Brilliant Imitation, as such it is impossible to tell what's truly real and what's not when fighting her. She can alter her form through the use of illusions. *Brilliant Princess of the Light- During her time as a nun, Sherria learned a lot of spells based on light or energy Holy based elements. While her lights aren't as fatal as her other types of magic, Sherria's lights are bright enough to temporarily blinding her enemies and can even resurrect anyone she pleased. Her light powers also have healing properties. *Shadow Phantasmagoria- During her time as Amara's vessel/slave, Sherria learned tons of spells based on void and shadows through osmosis. She can even open a portal that allows her to go anywhere as she pleased and even create shadowy illusions that can be mistaken as the real deal. *Poltergeist Magic- By pointing with her fingers, she is able to move objects with her mind without any physical contact. She can also use this to control the bodies of other people without possessing them. She can create huge forces of shockwaves that can blast through walls and create force fields strong enough to seal a micro black hole. Although when frightened she loses control over this power for a moment, often leading to perverted results. *Star Reader Magic- Sherria can see the flow of the fate of anyone by reading movement of their stars. *Amaterasu's Blessing- Amaterasu's Blessing is an extremely powerful and exceedingly rare type of Fire Magic; the special characteristic of this type of Fire Magic is its extreme destructive power which can reduce anything to ashes. *Hellish Ice Magic- Sherria can manipulate and create hellish ice at her will; she can also use her Hellish Ice Magic to create inanimate objects or weapons. *Lust Storm Magic- When using her Lust Storm magic, she can create powerful gusts of dark wind and electricity. Sherria can generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling purple currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from her with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants Sherria the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages. *Heavenly Body magic- It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Sherria generates and manipulates the light and energy from the sun, moon, and stars from her body and uses it against her enemy. Sherria has tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *Mercy Magic- With Mercy Magic, Sherria can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the target is still alive. She's subconsciously uses it to heal all of her wounds constantly. *Theft Magic- With Theft Magic Sherria is able to "steal" powers and target's stamina and strength without direct contact. *Firearm Magic- Covered in shining symbols, Sherria's arm transforms into a huge, bulky machine gun and shoots numerous magic bullets, which has the power to reduce everything within a few square kilometers into a wasteland. Abilities Omnicompetence: Sherria is such a talented leader that she can handle and deal with any situation regardless of the difficulty or effort involved, including running an entire country that she herself started. Master Courtesan: Sherria was trained by a master assassin/courtesan to be highly skilled in sexual gratification and she was already considered naturally adept to it. Master Assassin: Sherria was once an assassin, working as a Reaper, and was very famous. *Enhanced Endurance- Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Sherria is a very resilient fighter. *Sensor Bypass- The ability to bypass security systems, as she is able to enter Kiseki's home without triggering any of the many alarms, a feat not even the world's greatest assassin has been able to achieve. *Intense Reflexes- Surprisingly, Sherria is capable of dodging enemy attacks even when she is in an utterly weakened state. *Superhuman Stamina- Sherria has a very high level of endurance. Her body and will are so strong, she will continue to try and fight even against overwhelming odds and when pain wracks every portion of her form. As a note, this isn't invulnerability. Simply a very high pain threshold. *Supernatural Agility- Sherria has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. Her agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, with a quickness far beyond norm. She's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a vertical stomp, adjusting her rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essentially, well over Olympic level as far as her ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. This, coupled with her strength and endurance makes her a formidable fighter alone, not to mention fighting skills. *Superhuman Flexibility- Sherria's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite its enhanced strength. She can easily do splits and stretch her legs far apart with relative ease. *Multilingual- Due to her espionage training, she is fluent in several languages, including Russian, Japanese, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and German. Sheer Willpower: Because of her sheer willpower, Sherria is unaffected by all types of psychic and mental powers, all of which only make her boobs slightly bounce. Chi Augmentation: Sherria uses her Ki enhance her physical condition giving her the capability to perform near impossible feats. *Adaptive Power-Level: She can adapt to any power level even Nigh Omnipotence by increasing the level of mana and ki that she's producing. Automatic Shielding: Sherria has the ability to project shields that deflect incoming projectiles and physical attacks no matter, but it can be worn down over time. Maximum Quintessential Control: Albeit weaker than Lynn and Roman, Sherria possesses more precise control of her own Ki and Mana. After training under Mei-li and Yan Xianglian, she became significantly stronger, able to channel her Ki and ambient mana all around her into different parts of her body to gain unbelievable strength. Sherria is able to use her Ki and Mana to unleash powerful blasts, purify the energy of others, and even reverse her age. Magic Intuition: Sherria is well known for her intuitive grasp of most forms of Magic. Copy Cat Negation: She is completely immune to being copied in any way possible; this includes being absorbed by others. When absorbed her magic causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Magicians Intuition: Sherria is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to her. Alternate-Selves Contacting: She can summon and talk to her alternates throughout the ocean of realities and even possess them and live/alter their lives. *Consciousness Transferal: She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat: Sherria uses her hair, infused with the Celestial Beast Bahamut, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in both melee combat and ranged combat. It is capable of assuming a myriad of odd shapes such as a sword, huge spiked fists, a dragon's upper body, a shield, etc and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. Her hair can also allow her to fly transforming into wings. The speed at which she can move her hair is high enough for her to stop a flying bullet. Her hair can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters in length. Her training as an assassin and royal bodyguard has added to her combat abilities and her absurd speed and dexterity during combat reflects this. Her style resembles normal ninjutsu with more graceful and majestic moves, somewhat in reference to traditional Chinese dance. She is also able to summon a pair of magic ethereal blades on a whim, suggesting that she is also proficient with swords. She had earned the nickname of "Illusion Empress" as he had great mastery of the Brilliant Imitation Jewel ability. Sherria will often make practical use of Brilliant Imitation to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either her presence or her destination. Her velocity and mobility was so great, she could leave behind multiple tangible after-images that could strike with actual force and could also move undetected by sensor Jewel. In battle, her speed is able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from her enemy and likewise outpace them. She is also able to use parts of her clothing to attack the enemy. Her characteristic "bounce" was loosely modified from a kunoichi (female ninja) method of assassination: to be sensual to their unassuming prey before they strike. *Psychological Warfare: Sherria can use her "All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess" to find the faults of anything, To this end she can also easily deduce the various aspects of another person's psychology in an instant, finding the faults to their personalities to better gain leverage over her opponents. *Clothing: With her revealing outfit it's easy for her male opponents to get distracted giving her the opportunity to defeat them. *Hidden weapons: Sherria can hide/pull out uncanny amounts of weapons and items from her sleeves and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere as no space visible. She keeps the Celestial Key somewhere that can't be seen, this place is presumably her cleavage. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant cookies, fast food meals, and usually a her wallet. Spells Nerf This!- Sherria can ignore and invalidate any form of immunity to her powers via the spell "Nerf This!". Negation Negation- Sherria can cast a spell that prevents her powers from being negated by anyone and it is unclear if "Ultimate Nemesis" can dispel her Negation Immunity spell. Ultimate Harem Jutsu- Sherria makes illusive clones of herself and holds her opponent in place. She then transform herself and her illusive clones into outrageously plump and curvy bikini-clad females who swarm her opponent. While the opponent is distracted, Sherria and a clone ram them with an Light-Shadow Flare Bomb. When used against certain males such as Carlos, Louis, and Roman, instead of ramming her opponent with an Light-Shadow Flare Bomb, Sherria approaches them and puckers her lips, causing the latter to have a massive nosebleed that sends them flying. She learned this technique during her assassin training. Light-Shadow Dazzle Bomb- Sherria creates a compressed orb-like bomb made from a mixture of both and light dark chi and mana, which she then throws at the enemy at point blank range. The bomb creates a powerful wave of pressure on impact, which throws the target away. Equipment Dimensional Travel Watch: Sherria possesses a wristwatch-sized device that grants her access to alternate universes with the push of a button. The watch was made by Mei-li and Lynn Amicus as a birthday gift for her when she lost her powers. Cosmic Vampires: The Cosmic Vampires are translucent orb-shaped magic weapons that move fast enough to appear invisible and have optical and magical camouflage. These orbs stick to an opponent's body and drains away their magical and psychic energy with the orb flashing a deep blood red with every ounce of energy it sucks away. Not only do these orbs absorb magical and psychic energy, they can also activate a self-destruction feature powered by the drained energies. Destiny Blades: A pair of ethereal blades; peach colored beams of magical energy which are extended directly from the palms of her hands that she can summon through sheer willpower, she can change their length and size (to at least several hundred meters in length) and can supposedly tear through space. In addition to this, Shherria can summon multiple blades to impale the opponent at once. The Destiny Blades allows Sherria to absorb elemental attacks while guarding with them and she can release them back at the opponent. The attacks that have been absorbed are stored as charges. Initially, the Destiny Blades can only hold three charges, but the number of charges able to be held increases with the number of times the ability is used. One charge is accumulated for each elemental attack. Sherria's swords can each only absorb one element at a time. This means that if Sherria's sword absorbs a different attack than the one she was charging up, the previous charge disappears. Absorbing an elemental attack reduces the damage from that attack to 0, regardless of the attack's power. The Destiny Blades can absorb the heat of a thousand suns with ease. When Sherria has these swords in her hands, demonic energy causes her power to increase tenfold. Celestial Key: A special gold and silver key with the sigil of the Woman Upstairs engraved upon it. Sherria is able to use it in conjunction with a celestial formula drawn to depict both the Western and Eastern zodiac constellation trajectories to do a summoning from the celestial heavens. When summoning a Celestial, the Key is enveloped with a soft, pink light. Her Celestial Summons have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. She can summon every single Celestial at once, but only for one hour. Universal Safety System: With the Universal Safety System Sherria has the ability that allows her to restore anything to its previous state, as in a pile of cards or a damaged weapon. This power can also extend to people, being able to revive them as illusion-like beings that cannot be killed, as if they are harmed, they regenerate instantly. However if she were to expend too much mana this power begins to fade, all people resurrected will vanish instantly. Demonbane Sherria's Demonbane grants number of abilities including supernatural durability, strength, speed, flight, instant teleportation, mana crystal based powers, and unparalleled mastery of Mana and Ki. The Demonbane is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. Sherria's Demonbane can re-animate the dead, empathically show her scenes of great trauma soon to come, and allow Sherria to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. It can also damage incorporeal beings and is capable of slaying other-dimensional entities and deities. Sherria's Demonbane is also capable of creating a variety of objects including magical weapons and sentient life forms. Sherria's Demonbane has an easier time creating human-like life beings including mortals when compared to the hosts of the other Demonbanes since she is able to tap into the memories of the Demonbane before it was turned into a weapon. Sherria's Demonbane leads and is often accompanied by a number of her winged amazons she has created, however, unlike the other hosts, her amazons do not dissipate when she turns off her power or run out of mana, and in fact continue to do her bidding until she can use her Demonbane again. Sherria's Demonbane provides the least amount of protection against attacks, but its Automatic Absolute Defense abilities gives it the best defensive capabilities of any Demonbane. All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess- She has heightened visual senses, allowing her to see fast movements normally impossible for metahuman eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, her eyes are able to see the "Truths" of the world. This allows her to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura and seeing through invisibility and shapeshifting. Her eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet aura of a True Ancestor. Upon staring at an Elder True Ancestor for seventy-two seconds, she is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. This power is infallible and so strong she need not be present with the person as she can apparently detect a True Ancestor or bodysnatcher even over television and via photo's as well. She can also see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Sherria can induce nauseating hallucinations on her opponents and can even project what she sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing her sight with them. The eyes also allows her to examine magic, and be able to quickly understand the nature of a magic and figure out a weakness. With the use of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria can perceive the outcome of actions, countering and defeating her opponents with incredible ease. Sherria's eyes are protected from intense light and cannot be blinded. The All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess allows Sherria to see through solid objects and even in the dark with ease. *Thrall Eye- This eye ability allows Sherria to enter the mind of any individual within her field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a mind control of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. She can control her enemies and allies with the eye, but can only control one person at a time. The eye is very strong and the ability is unbreakable, but it strains her mind and body. *Whispering Memories- By looking in her eyes she can manipulate the person's memories, as long as it won't contradict directly with the beliefs or already established memories of the target. She used those to infiltrate a high school without anyone finding it strange. Her Memory Vessels *Astraea Sears- *Chelia Amicus- *Chichiru Shibakami- *Dai-sensei- *Ayame Kasuga- *Victoria Amicus- *Loung Meiling- Weaknesses *Sherria is allergic to Mistletoe as it disrupts Sherria's magic. *Sherria's achievements are limited by the means at her disposal. *Some of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess' abilities are limited by her physical field of perception. *She cannot see through germanium or lead. *Using the power of her eyes however has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *While she has a huge reserve of mana and ki she can still run out of it. *When her hair gets wet or cut, Sherria can no longer fight and loses control over her hair as Bahamut loses it shape which makes her fighting style completely weak and useless. **Her hair will turn white from too much stress should Sherria herself take enough damage or overuse it. Trivia *Sherria's breasts were modeled after Fumie Hosokawa and her bottom is modeled after the late-Ai Iijima. *Sherria's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Her favorite type of flowers are yamayuri (mountain lilies), they mean "the joy of life". * Sherria's Cheongsams and Kimonos is believed to be originated from the infamous designer and magician, Dragon Couture. * Her alias Meimei(美苺) means 'beautiful berry' in Mandarin Chinese. *During dinner time, Sherria eats unnaturally fast just like her Memory Vessel, Chelia. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet